Magic Mirror on the Wall
by pickawittyname
Summary: Basically, this is the true story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves as told by the Magic Mirror. After all, who doesn't wonder about what happened to the mirror?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: My friend had a prompt for her creative writing class that sounded like lots of fun. Write a story including a mirror, a sausage, and a pedicure. Here is part of my attempt. I don't have anything to do with the original Snow White, obviously. But who doesn't wonder what happened to the Magic Mirror?_

Foreword

This story is written just as it was told to me by the Magic Mirror in the alcove by the window of the west tower in Snow White Castle. I took a summer job at the age of sixteen, giving tours and inventorying the contents of the castle. It was supposed to be a simple, quiet job. But once I met Mirror, everything changed. I felt duty bound to visit him every day, recording his story. He claims this is how the events of Snow White's life actually occurred, and was quite adamant that I keep true to his every word.

So here it is - the true story of Snow White.

-JB

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, as they all say.<p>

Everyone has heard the story of how Snow White's wicked stepmother plotted against the young girl's life, jealous of her beauty. It is common knowledge that the hunter let the girl escape into the forest, where she lived with seven short men, cleaning their house with the assistance of lively forest animals. We also know that the stepmother disguised herself as an old woman and poisoned Snow White with an apple. The story ends with a kiss from Prince Charming, which awakens Snow White from her apple coma.

However, this story has been diluted in rumor and childish fantasies, as all good fairy tales are over the course of time. Surprisingly, no one has bothered to ask me what actually happened. I have been hanging in the same spot on the wall of the castle for four generations, gathering dust unless a particularly thorough maid happens my way.

It is not that I complaining about a lack of recognition or desire more fame as the all-knowing magic mirror of yore. I simply wonder if someone should set the record straight. And as I am the last sentient being who was present at the time of Snow White and her stepmother's melodramatic spat, I figure I should tell someone. That's why when you first walked in here, John, I spoke to you. I usually just hide until the maid finishes her work and leaves. But you seemed different, like you actually were interested in the secrets of the castle.

So, do you want to know what really happened the day Snow White ran away into the forest?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, Snow White was beautiful and loved throughout the land, but she had a mischievous streak unknown to most. As soon as she learned to walk, she was pulling pranks on everyone in the castle. She would sneak into the butler's pantry and put salt in the sugar bowl before breakfast. When her father would put the salt into his morning coffee, she would giggle with delight. She used to let all the horses loose while the stable boys were eating lunch, and the gardeners would find them munching on the azaleas.

She was ruthless towards her governesses and tutors. Inkwells would be cleverly cracked to spill onto clothes, toads would find their way into desks and chests, and ants would be poured between the pages of ancient tomes.

One day, when she was right about your age, John, she swapped the sugar for salt again. That was one of her favorites because her father wouldn't always realize the difference when drinking his coffee.

Breakfast began normally-servants dished out scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon to the king, the queen, and Snow White. Then they poured coffee for the king and queen, and orange juice for Snow White. When the king reached for the sugar bowl, Snow White began to giggle. She couldn't help it. She had been successful so many times that she assumed she would be this time as well.

"Is there something you would like to share?" he asked her pointedly. He stopped reaching for the sugar bowl.

"No, nothing. Just thinking about the play Mr. Horton has me reading. It's _Much Ado About Nothing_. It's really funny," Snow White lied.

The king, knowing that Snow White had once again tampered with the morning sugar, dumped three large spoonfuls into his coffee. "Snow White, would you like to try this coffee? You've been asking for coffee for years. I think you're old enough now," he said, handing the cup to her.

"Oh, uh, no… no thanks," she stammered.

"Why don't you dear, you're almost seventeen. Time for you to grow up a bit," her stepmother (whose name was Olivia) said.

They stared at her until she was forced to accept the cup and take a sip. She immediately spit it out, right onto the queen's new dress.

The queen shrieked and the king yelled at Snow White for all her childish pranks. "You are almost SEVENTEEN years old! You need to learn how to act responsibly. Stop all this foolishness! If you don't, we will send you to live with your uncle in his hunting lodge!"

Snow White cried and ran from the table, while her father attempted to soothe her stepmother.

Later that morning, the queen came to see me in the tower. "Magic Mirror, do you know what could be done about Snow White?" she asked me. (No, she never said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall." Of course I was on the wall. Where else would I be?)

We talked over the problems Snow White had suffered since her father married Olivia. Some of the anger Snow White possessed was simple teenage angst. All teenagers feel a need to rebel against their parents. I bet even you, John, have rebelled in one way or another against the rules your parents set for you. Snow White, as a princess, felt particularly controlled and sheltered. She was continually expected to perform in a certain manner, with an air of sophistication and worldliness that someone her age could not be expected to possess.

"Maybe sending her to her uncle is the right thing to do," I suggested. "Get her out of the castle, to experience a more normal life."

"Maybe you're right. I'll speak to the king," she said.

The next day, Snow White's things were packed for an extended vacation in her uncle's country lodge. Her uncle was an expert hunter, specializing in tracking wild boar. His kills fed many during the winter feasts each year.

Reluctantly, Snow White got into the carriage which would take her deep into the woods to her new residence.


End file.
